Steven Universe (character)
Steven Universe 'is a main protagonist of the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Background Over 10000 years ago two rogue gems had landed on a planet known as Earth, they occasionally came back to their 'Homeworld' and recruited two other gems. Afterwards the four gems: Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Rose Quartz. 600 years ago, the Homeworld gems began creating artificial gems, like Amethyst. The previosly mentioned gems, now known as the Crystal Gems thwarted the Homeworld Gems' plan and left the planet earth. Around 5970 years later, a man known as Greg Universe met up with Rose and tok a liking to her. The two possibly got married and had a baby coming soon but at one price, Rose would have to give up her gem to have her child, this child of course being Steven Quartz Universe. Powers and Abilities *'Shield Proficiency: Steven can use his mother's gem to summon shields to block attacks or to throw a rapid speeds similarly to Captain America. *'Variable Age': Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind and maturity. Steven's biological age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. *'Healing': Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. *'Phytokinesis': He can create sentient flora to fight for and alongside him, however he doesn't have full control over these abilities. *'Bubble Shield': Steven can summon a shield that encases himself in a bubble which is far more durable than his regular shield. Steven can also activate spikes to appear on his shield giving him an offensive option in combat. *'Shapeshifting': Steven can manipulate his body, like with his height or width. *'Healing Spit': Steven's spit holds healing properties, and can use some saliva on his hand to heal anything from a broken bear, to eyesight or a broken leg. *'Speed of Descent Regulation': As Shown in "Steven Floats" Steven, like Rose Quartz, can control how fast or slow he falls based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he falls much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slow, no-matter how large. *'Emphatic Telepathy:' Steven is able to sense things based on their emotional state. Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. *'Pink Mode:' As of "Steven Universe Future" he gains a state where he glows pink and his powers are greatly enhanced. He will enter that state when he is angry or in stress. Equipment *'Shield': Rose Quartz's shield, which Steven inherited with her gem, and can summon at will. The shield is durable enough to block a blast from a Gem ship, it can grow to massive sizes, release shockwaves when struck, deflect projectiles, and is sharp enough to slice through a thick stone column, making it useful as a throwing weapon. *'Rose's Sword': His mother's sword that Steven shares with Connie and is stated to be able to destroy a gem's physichal body. *'Water Gun': A standard Water gun. Feats Strength *Pushed the possessed Together Breakfast into lava. *Ripped off part of an arcade machine. *Destroy the dashboard of his dad's van by punching it. *Lifted and moved a teenage girl with little effort. *Held back a Gem mutant. *Lifted a roadcase twice his size with one hand, which took two grown men to carry before. *Burst out of a rock pile and flung a rock larger than him at Amethyst. *Threw a statue larger than him at Bismuth. *With one punch, knocked Greg into a tree *Lifted an obsidian pillar and threw it with ease. *Lifted Spinel's Injector briefly despite his powers getting crippled. Speed *Has been able to run at similar speeds to the Crystal Gems. *Has ran fast enough to only appear as a blur. *Has dodged countless lasers. Durability *Protected himself from having a tower made of all the Earth's oceans falling on him with his Bubble shield. *Shield survived a ship crashing into the Earth. *Survived the vacuum of space. *Somehow was able to endure the speeds of 2000 miles per hour like it was nothing in Gem Drill. Skill *Able to talk and breathe in space. Weaknesses *Naive. *Not all of his abilities are at their full potential. *Not very offensive. *If his gem is removed for longer periods he might die. *Taking a hit by a Gem Rejuvenator can weaken his powers unless he finds his "missing pieces" Fun Facts *The creator of the show 'Rebecca Sugar' based Steven off of her younger brother: 'Steven Sugar' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Shield Users Category:Child Characters Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Musicians Category:Steven Universe Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Human Hybrids Category:North American Characters Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pure Good